gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Angel
Angel – motocykl występujący w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (jako Biker Angel), Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned i Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Uniwersum 3D Między GTA Vice City a Vice City Stories, Angel jest bardzo podobny do Freewaya, niewiele się od niego różni. Do różnic tych należą: dodanie toreb po bokach motocyklu i jego specjalny malunek, przedstawiający flagę USA, podobny do malunku na charakterystycznym motocyklu Wyatta z filmu Swobodny jeździec z roku 1969. W GTA Vice City Stories, malunek ten został zmieniony (jest niebieski z pomarańczowymi płomieniami), usunięto także torby. Parametry motocykla są bardzo podobne do parametrów Freewaya; motocykl jest ciężki, ma dłuższą drogę hamowania i szerzej skręca, ma jednak mocny silnik, pozwalający pojazdowi na osiąganie dość dużych prędkości w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Tak jak w przypadku Freewaya, na opisywanym motocyklu trudno jest wykonywać triki typu wheelie czy stoppie, ze względu na dużą masę pojazdu. W każdym wystąpieniu w uniwersum 3D, Angel jest pojazdem jakiegoś gangu: gangów motocyklistów z Liberty City i Vice City. Uniwersum HD Angel nie występuje w Grand Theft Auto IV, lecz w plikach gry pozostał komplet plików wymaganych, aby umieścić go w grze. Oficjalnie, Angel pojawił się dopiero w dodatku do wyżej wymienionej gry - w The Lost and Damned. W dodatku tym, jest jednym z motocykli najczęściej używanych przez gang Angels of Death. Chociaż motocykl utracił swój specjalny malunek, nadal zachowuje podobieństwo do motocykla występującego w filmie Swobodny jeździec. Angel jest produkowany przez firmę Western Motorcycle Company. Występuje w dwóch wariantach, różniących się wyglądem baku. W GTA Chinatown Wars, na Angelu znów można zauważyć zamontowane po bokach pojazdu torby. Przednie koło zostało bardziej zbliżone do reszty motocykla, co czyni Angela w tej grze zmodyfikowanym motocyklem typu cruiser. Pojazd nadal jest używany przez Angels of Death - wersja używana przez ten gang nie ma toreb, jest także węższa. Oba warianty motocykla mają średnie parametry, można jednak zaobserwować drobne różnice: zwykły wariant motocykla jest trochę wolniejszy, ma słabsze przyspieszenie, ostrzej skręca. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Pod kawiarenką The Greasy Chopper w Downtown. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Parking przy przystani promów w Harwood, Portland. * Przy budynku Head Radio w Harwood, Portland. * Przy Bistro "Marco", Saint Mark's, Portland. * Na parkingu przy Liberty Memorial Coliseum, Park Belleville, Wyspa Staunton. * Wewnątrz sklepu Hogs & Cogs (gracz musi najpierw rozbić szybę), Park Belleville, Wyspa Staunton. * Na parkingu podziemnym AMCo., Torrington, Wyspa Staunton. * Przy zachodniej stronie biura Donalda Love'a, Torrington, Wyspa Staunton. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Przed każdym interesem gangu Vice City Bikers. * W garażu willi Lance'a, Ocean Beach (po ukończeniu misji Taking the Fall). Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned * Występuje on w niektórych wojnach gangów. * W misji Liberty City Choppers. Ciekawostki * Angel użyty w misji Stalowe koła w GTA Vice City, ma lekko usprawnione prowadzenie i przyspieszenie; te właściwości pojazdu zachowują się po zakończeniu misji, lecz po zapisaniu go w garażu, pojazd przestanie być unikalny. * W wersji GTA Chinatown Wars na PSP, gang Angels of Death jeździ normalnym wariantem Angela - drugi wariant nie występuje. Galeria Kategoria:Pojazdy gangów Kategoria:Jednoślady de:Angel en:Angel es:Biker Angel fr:Angel nl:Angel ru:Angel